Behind the Making of Super Girl
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Hal-hal menarik terjadi selama pembuatan Super Girl! kok judulnya jadul gini ya? *sekarang mah jamannya too perfect!* tapi baca yah! oh ya WARNING: SONE PLEASE JANGAN BACA, SAYA NGGA MAU CARI RIBUT DISINI! Oke! mohon kerja samanya ya! RnR!


**Behind the making of Super Girl.**

**Cerita ini terjadi ketika Suju M mau comeback dengan Super Girl-nya. Nah, di fict ini ada Hangeng **

-ruang manajer—

"Adoowww!" jerit Zhoumi yang ketika mau masuk ruangan kepalanya kejedot pintu.

"Makanya kepala jangan di taro ke-tinggi-an dong," kata Hae-Wook.

"Pintunya tuh! Ngga bisa ditinggiin dikit apa?" sungut Zhoumi.

"Udahlah. Ayok, kita musti dikasih tau manajer soal konsep MV kita," kata Hangeng, the real angelic heart and milky skin face (XD), melerai.

"Jadi konsepnya gimana nih, manajer?" tanya Siwon. Sang manajer menaikkan kacamatanya dengan serius (dan secara misterius, kacamatanya langsung tertimpa cahaya kayak kacamatanya Conan).

"Jadi konsep awalnya adalah berpakaian ala kantor (yang jas-jas itu loh). Kalian kan udah pada mature, jadi ngga kayak Me lagi dong," kata manajer. Hangeng, Siwon dan Zhoumi melihat penampakan Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Henry (awalnya si Donghae mau ikutan, tapi keburu ditatap 'apaan lo, childish fish' sama trio ganteng, keren, tinggi, bla bla bla) dengan prihatin.

"Trus konsep kedua ada party. Hangeng akan berperan sebagai cowok norak bin aneh yang akan bertemu dengan super girl-nya," kata manajer lagi.

"Party? Pesta?" tanya Donghae bego.

"Iya, hyung. Pesta apa? Ultah Kyu kah?" tanya Kyuhyun narsis.

"Bukan o'on. Pesta ala remaja Amerika," kata manajer sambil menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ooohh, itu kayak apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Henry, lo tau ngga?" tanya Donghae.

"Ooo~ I don't know~" kata Henry dengan nada 'oo~ tidak bisa~'-nya Sule. Henry ditimpuk Donghae.

Siwon menanyakan the most important thing, "trus model ceweknya siapa?"

"Uhuk, sebenarnya ini cukup memalukan, uhuk," kata manajer sok batuk-batuk.

"Kenapa manajer? Bilang aja, walau hal ini berat bagimu," kata Zhoumi ngga nyambung sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung manajer. Xhoumi buru-buru kabur sebelum ditimpuk vas bunga.

"Acuhkan Zhoumi hyung, TERUSIN, MANAJER!" demo Kyuhyun sebelum tangannya gatal mencetin hidung si manajer karena udah masuk jam main game (setiap jam kali lo main game, Kyu, KH: sok tau lo *hidungnya langsung tambah maju kayak pinokio*)

"Uhuk, yah, karena tidak punya dana…" kata-kata manajer langsung dipotong Ryeowook.

"Dana ada kok. Tadi didepan aku liat." Dan Ryeowook ikutan kabur sama Zhoumi sebelum digilas pake mobil si manajer yang kinclong en mahal.

"Ngga ada dana? Aku bisa bantu," kata Siwon sambil akan mengeluarkan dompet tapi buru-buru ditahan Hangeng sebelum semua orang diruangan itu epilepsi mendadak.

"Teruskan, manajer hyung," kata Hangeng serius.

"Kita ngga punya dana, jadi kita cari model free alias gratis," kata manajer.

"Emang ada?" tanya Henry. Hari gini gratis? Sama aja kayak nyari air di bulan. Ngga mungkin ketemu!

"Berarti trainee SM?" tanya Hangeng.

"Yaahhh, kebetulan juga dia yang maksa…"

"Siapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun mati-matian nahan tangannya supaya ngga mencetin muka temen-temennya saking ngga tahannya. Mana dia ngga bawa PSP lagi.

"Jessica," kata manajer akhirnya.

"Jessica? Jessica yang dari Amerika ato Indonesia?*maklum pengetahuan soal artis diluar k-pop sangat mengenaskan*" tanya Henry semangat. Zhoumi dan Ryeowook ikutan berbaur lagi.

"Bukan dodol! Jessica SNSD!" kata manajer.

"HAH?" Donghae kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Dan salah satu scenenya adalah Hangeng harus nge-dance bareng Jessica."

"HAH?" Hangen ikutan kena heart attack.

"Yah, jadi itulah konsep MV kalian. Siapkan stamina kalian buat3 hari ke depan ya!" tutup manajer dan anak-anak Suju M di usir keluar ruangan.

"Hyung, aku turut berduka," kata Donghae sambil mencium punggung tangan Hangeng.

"Hiks, kasih tau yang lain kalo aku ngga selamat ya," kat Hangeng. Lima member Suju M lainnya menatap Han-Hae moment dengan jijay+haru.

-hari pertama: pemotretan—

"Wah, Kyu. Ganteng banget lo, kayak bule beneran," kata Hangeng. Dia lagi ngeliat penampakan adik-adiknya.

"Aduuuhhh, Henry! Lo imut banget deh, kayak hamster!" kata Hangeng mengusap rambut Henry si cimut-cimut. Henry cengengesan.

"Nah, gini dong, Hae. Lo tambah mature deh kalo pake baju ngga berlengan," Hangeng meninju sedikit lengan Donghae.

"Wookie, sini-sini, gue bantuin ngebaikin penampilan lo," Hangeng menata penampilan Ryeowook.

"Ganteng ngga hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ganteng kok, imut lagi," kata Hangeng lalu dia beralih.

"Siwoonn! Wah, keren-keren. Lo memang cocok pake baju apa aja," kata Hangeng. Siwon tersipu malu (?).

"Mimi! Ya ampun cakep banget lo, Mi!*howaaa, lagu Super Girl!* biar baju lo simple tapi ke elo-nya jadi kompleks!" kata Hangeng menepuk-nepuk punggung Zhoumi.

"Maksudnya?" pikir Zhoumi.

(GW: gw juga ngga tau maksudnya, hehehe. Waooo, wmp gw mainin lagu super girl!)

Puas si Han keliling, mereka pun sibuk pose dengan berbagai gaya.

"Nah, sekarang, coba yang lain berdiri dan Donghae-sshi jongkok ya," kata pengarah gaya. Donghae jongkok dan dasar si Kyuhyun usil, mulutnya terus komat-kamit 'Donghae hyung jadi babu, Donghae hyung jadi babu'. Sampe potonya ngga bagus-bagus.

"Aduuhh, serius dong. Gue capek nih," kata Siwon.

"Apalagi gue! Nyari masalah lo Kyu?" amuk Donghae.

"Oke, sekali lagi ya," kata Kameramen. Karena Kyuhyun udah diancam disuruh ciuman sama Ddangkoma yang juga berarti minta tiket gratis ke akhirat sama Yesung oleh anak-anak (ribet bahasanya), akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa memberikan pose wajah bule yang diidam-idamkan para yeoja.

-hari kedua: rekaman dan pembuatan MV (tapi belum yang party)—

Selesai rekaman (di skip aja yang rekamannya, hehe) mereka langsung ke tempat pembuatan MV yang pake jas dulu.

"Fuh, fuh, rambut coklat ku bagus banget," kata Zhoumi sambil ngaca.

"Ayo, hitungan ketiga langsung take ya," kata sutradara.

"Henry, kenapa jalanmu mepet-mepet gitu?" tanya Ryeowook ngeliat Henry jalan mepet-mepet sambil meringis.

"Hangeng hyung juga," kata Siwon.

"Aduuhh, kita mo—"

"One, two, three, action!" teriak sutradara.

"O~ o~" terdengar lagu Super Girl. Semua langsung nge-dance sebaik mungkin sebagai hasil latihan mereka minggu-minggu kemaren. Ekspresi mereka semua menjanjikan. Dalam waktu sekejap, sutradara langsung puas dengan hasilnya.

"Ok! Cut!" teriak sutradara. Secara tiba-tiba Henry dan Hangeng langsung ngacir secepat angin ke sebuah ruangan. Yaitu toilet. Ryeowook dan Siwon membatin: ooohhh, kebelet toh…

"IIIHHHH! HAN-GE NGALAH DULU! HENRY UDAH NGGA TAHAN NIH!" teriak Henry.

"ENAK AJA LO! GUE JUGA NGGA TAHAN!" balas Hangeng.

"ADUUUUHHHHH! MOMMY!" jerit Henry udah ngalahin jeritan orang melahirkan.

"YA ELO MINGGIR DULU NAPA? ASTAGHFIRULLAH!" Hangeng juga kayak ada diantara hidup dan mati.

"Wei! Itu toiletnya ada banyak toh? Pake rebut segala!" lerai Siwon. Muka-mukanya anak-anak Suju M udah merah banget antara kesal, malu dan prihatin.

"Oh? Bilang dong dari tadi!" Hangeng langsung masuk dan Henry menyusul. Selesai adegan memalukan+penuh jeritan itu mereka langsung take video yang close up itu loh.

((ngomong-ngomong bagian yang ini katanya emang tejadi, pas lagi pembuatan MV katanya si Hangeng sama Henry lagi kebelet, hehehe))

-MV 2—

"Lo kebelet lagi ngga Hen?" tanya Zhoumi cekikikan.

"Aaahhh! Gege udah deh!" rajuk Henry.

"Siapa suruh? Kalian kayak orang idiot aja," Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya dan langsung ditimpuk Hangeng pake properti setempat.

"O~ o~"

-hari ketiga: hari kutukan, the party day—

"Okay, this is the day…" kata Siwon horror.

"Eh, ini semua coffeti (gw ngga tau lah tulisannya gimana) gue sama Siwon yang masang loh," kata Zhoumi dalam rangka mencairkan suasana. Semua tertawa aneh.

"Ayolah, ke posisi masing-masing," komando Hangeng sementara dia akan di rias jadi cowok cupu.

"Wei, KyuMi jangan mojok, ntar Sungmin hyung marah loh," koar Siwon dan dia langsung tos sama Ryeowook.

"Apa sih? Kenapa Sungmin hyung marah?" tanya Zhoumi. Sementara Donghae dan Henry sibuk pura-pura nge-DJ.

"Eh, Hen, lo beneran ngga tau ni party macam apa? Sumpah gue penasaran nih?" kata Donghae megap-megap kayak ikan koi.

"O~ I don't know~" lagi, Henry menjawab dengan nada Sule. (ini juga nyata, pas aq liat video makingnya, pas Donghae nanya sama Henry, Henry jawab pake nadanya Sule itu)

"Elo ini sebenernya nge-fans sama Sule ya?" kata Donghae jijay. Lalu si model utama (kedua) datang. Selruh staff menyambut hangat, kecuali anak-anak Suju M. Jessica yang datang siiihhh…

"Huh, blonde ancur gitu aja bangga," sungut Henry.

"Liat tuh penampilannya. Iiihhh, apa ngga punya kain dia ya?" tambah Donghae sambil bergidik. Hangeng pun tiba dengan penampilan cupunya.

"Waahhh, oppa. Penampilan oppa jelek banget deh…" kata Jess sambil senyum malaikat diinjek gajah.

"HAH? LO BILANG HANGENG HYUNG JELEK? TRUS LO APAAN DONG?" batin anak-anak Suju M sambil melotot kearah je(rk)ssic(k)a. hangeng memaksakan seulas senyum buat dongsaeng ngga tau diri itu.

"Nah, pertama, Hangeng yang berpenampilan cupu akan masuk ke party ini dan memotret semua orang, termasuk Sic(k)a. Karena Hangeng ehm… kurang standar, Jessica akan membuang HP Hangeng dan mendorongnya. Hangeng pun keluar dan jadi cowok keren dan Jess jatuh cinta dan mereka nge-dance bareng diakhirnya," jelas sutradara.

"Hmm… jenis cinta yang kayak gitu kayaknya Kyu ngga setuju deh…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Wei! Sicka! Dengerin nih arahannya!" panggil Donghae galak. Tapi makhluk blo'on kayak Jess mana mungkin ngeh.

((ini juga aq liat di video makingnya, Donghae emang manggil Jessingkong pake ekspresi galak, huahahaha *gw guling2 kesenengan*))

"Wah, oppa manggil aku pake panggilan akrabku?" oceh Jess. Donghae membuang muka.

"Wah, ternyata lo masih mau manggil dia?" tanya Zhoumi takjub. Padahal kata anak-anak Donghae paling benci sama tu makhluk idiot.

"Habis ngga ada yang mau manggil dia! Ini kan MV kita! Gue ngga mau ni MV jadi jelek cuma gara-gara tu makhluk!" omel Donghae.

"Ya udah. Eh, gue kesana dulu ya, gue sama Jess mo di wawancara," kata Hangeng dan didepan kamera dia terlihat akrab dengan boneka bergerak itu.

"Hangeng hyung hebat! Profesionalitasnya dijunjung tinggi!" kata Ryeowook takjub.

"Iya, bahkan sama makhluk itu ya hyung," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Ayo! Kita ambil take!" komando sutradara.

"O~o~"

"Ayo Jessica ikut dance!" teriak pengarah gaya.

-deg!—

"Tenang, Hangeng… tiap hari juga lo ketemu setan kan? *si Ichul itu*" pikir Hangeng.

"Donghae Hyung, Hangeng hyung, hwaiting!" pikir Ryeowook cemas.

"Alah, ngapain juga orang ini disamping gue? Ah, gue sibuk sama Henry ajalah!" pikir Donghae.

"Ok! Cut!"

-nit not nit not (suara ambulans)—

"GUE NGGA PEDULI! GUE MO BIKIN PERHITUNGAN SAMA TAEYEON!" teriak Leeteuk emosi.

"Sudahlah hyung… ngga usah rebut…" kata Hangeng lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"HANGENG! LO TUH TERLALU BAIK! MAKANYA LO DI GINIIN!" teriak Leeteuk lagi. Dokter masuk.

"Dokter! Hyung sakit apa?" berondong anak-anak SJ M+ Heechul (berarti Hechul manggilnya Hangeng).

"Hmm… kronis paru-paru, sakit jantung, penyumbatan darah ke otak, penurunan kerja mata, de es be, de es be…" kata dokter.

"GUE BAKAL NGEBALES SEMUA INI!" amuk Leeteuk+Sj M+Heechul. Yang lain cuma bisa menghibur Hangeng sebisanya.

-THE END—

Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari MV parody orang di youtube. ^^


End file.
